One Word
by cloudstrife245
Summary: Daniel has just lost the love of his life and Betty has found hers. But when things start to change in the way Daniel feels about Betty, how will she react? Yes this is a Detty story and is my first. I hope you enjoy!
1. One Word

"Daniel, is there anything that I can get you? Coffee? A bagel?", asked Betty, a little worried. "No Betty, all I need right now is to be left alone," said Daniel, a little irritated. After hearing this, Betty walked back to her desk and sat down. Only if there was something that she could do. Maybe she could find some way to track Molly down, or maybe she could send out a search team to find out where she went. No, there was nothing she could do, and she felt so helpless. She knows how much Daniel loves Molly, he was even going to propose to her. While Betty was in the middle of thinking of some way to get Molly back, her phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d., and realized that it was Matt, her partner at Y.E.T.I. "Oh hi Matt. Well, I really can't today. I have WAY to much on my plate right now. I wish that I could. Maybe some other time. Okay that sounds great, thanks for understanding. Bye."

Betty was on her way home from work when she got another phone call. She answered her phone. "Hello? Molly oh my gosh what happened to you? Daniel has been so worried about you. Do you want me to call him and tell him that you are okay? Oh, okay sorry. So what you're telling me is that you want Daniel to know that you are okay and that the two of you need to spend some time away from each other? So you mean like a break-up? Okay yeah thanks Molly. Oh no problem, I'll call him right now," and Betty hung up the phone.

When Betty arrived home she was in for a surprise. She walked in the door, and there sitting on her couch was Daniel. "Umm Betty I need to say something. Okay I have been trying to find the best way to say this, but there doesn't seem to be one. Ever since Molly left I have been thinking, and I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Just let me say this, I know it's bad and terrible and wrong and I'm jeopardizing a friendship and a business relationship. I, I can't believe how many times I have tried to talk myself out of this, but I can't change the way I feel, if you can honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for me. I won't let you walk out that door again and move on with your life. I'll never say another word about this again, I promise. Just hear me out Betty, please," said Daniel with a tear in his eye. Betty just stood there, confused. "Umm, Daniel I just got of the phone with Molly and she said that she wants to break-up. I'm so sorry Daniel. Is there anything that I can do?" "Yes there is Betty, please tell me what you think of what I just said, please," asked Daniel, tears rolling down his face. "Well, umm, I don't know Daniel. I mean I do like you but just as a friend, and maybe I have felt more for you than just friendship in the past, but I think that I am starting to have feelings for Matt now. I'm so sorry Daniel, it's probably better if you leave. I will see you at work tomorrow." And at this, Daniel walked out the door. Betty ran up the stairs to her room, fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"Betty, you need to wake up, or you will be late for," said Betty's sister, Hilda said through the door. Then Hilda opened the door, and saw Betty lying there half asleep. Betty looked at her clock and realized that she only had twenty minutes to get ready and to get to work. She jumped out of her bed, threw on the first thing she saw, ran a brush through her hair, and ran out the door. Hilda just stood there the whole time, staring at her sister.

Betty pretty much ran all the way to work. She looked at her watch. Thankfully she had a few minutes to spare. "Hey Betty, Daniel has been asking for you. I told him that you weren't here, and then he said for me to call you, and I like left twenty messages on your phone," said Amanda, Betty's friend, sort-of. "No you didn't and I could care less right now if Daniel is looking for me," and Betty walked away. When she got to her desk, she looked into Daniel's office and saw that he wasn't there, but instead she found a note on her desk. It was from Daniel, and it said "Betty, when you get this note I will be in a meeting. Please come into my office when I come back from my meeting. I would like to talk to you. Love, Daniel." Oh my gosh, he signed it love Daniel. Betty sat down at her desk and started typing. She had no clue what she was typing, all she knew was that she was going to have to face Daniel, one way or another.


	2. One Word Part 2

Betty just sat there, typing, then she heard this voice from behind her and right then and there she

knew that it was Daniel. "Betty would you please step into my office? I would like to speak to you about

last night."

"Umm, okay Daniel, but I really don't have much to say. Like I said I like Matt not you."

"Please Betty just come into my office, like I asked. I don't want to make this any harder than it already is. Please?"

At that moment, Betty found herself getting out of her chair and following Daniel into his office. Then he spoke. "Betty like I said yesterday, I like you, a lot, and please don't think that you are my rebound girl, because you're not. I really and truely love you. Yes I did have feelings for Molly, but I know that she wants to be left alone and there is nothing that I can do about that, and during my time with her I realized more and more that I was meant to be with you. Remember when I was looking at rings that day on the computer?"

"Umm yeah I think I do? Weren't you looking for and engagment ring for Molly?", Betty said, feeling a little uneasy at the moment.

"Well that really wasn't for Molly. I wanted to get you something, to show how much I appericate you and to tell you that I love you. Please Betty I really want this to work out. I know that you like Matt and all, but please consider. That will be all," Daniel said, a little tense.

Betty just stood up, nodded her head, and walked out the door. She sat down at her desk and started crying. How in the world was she supposed to choose between two guys she really cared for? Betty was back to where she started, expect this time it's Daniel and Matt, not Henry and Gio. There was only one thing that she could do.

"Ms. Meade, can I ask you a question? It's about Daniel," Betty said as they sat together eating lunch.

"Of course sweetie, is something wrong with Daniel?"

"Well no, not really. Okay here it goes. Daniel told me that he LOVES me and he has for awhile, but I like Matt, and the weird part is that I think I like him back. Ms. Meade, please help me, I am so confused".

"Betty there is only one thing that I can tell you. Follow your heart. Whatever your heart tells you to do, do it," and at that Ms. Meade got up and walked away. Betty sat there still not knowing what to do. Then like a pie to the face, she realized what she would do. Somehow what Ms. Meade said to her made sense.

After lunch, Betty marched right into Daniel's office and...

kissed him right on the lips. Daniel just sat there in utter shock. Then Betty spoke. "Daniel, I realized that this will be hard, but I know that we can make it work. I don't know if I could live another moment without you. Even though I like Matt, I think that I like you even more. I lost Henry and I'm not going to loose you."

Daniel stood up, put his hand around Betty's head and kissed her tenderly. Then he spoke, in a sweet caring voice. "Betty, thank you. I promise that I will be the best boyfriend possible. Thank you so much for giving me a chance. At that moment the lives of Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez.


	3. One Word Part 3

Betty awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. She slowly got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She kissed Daneil on the check, and said, "Mmm, that smells so good."

"Thank you. I just need to finish up here and then we can eat", Daniel said. It has been two months since Betty and Daniel started dating. And so far eveything is going pretty good.

They sat there at the table, and Daniel, with a mouth full of food said, "Betty after work today, I would love to take you somewhere nice to eat, if that's okay with you. I know how you are about not wanting me to get you anything fancy or take you anywhere fancy, but our two month anniversary is coming up, so I thought that maybe we could do this."

"Of course Daniel, I would love too. Nothing to fancy, and if you do get me a gift, which you probably will, don't make it to expensive."

"Planned on it Betty. I love you so much."

That day at work, Betty got a visit from an old friend. Betty was just sitting at her desk, minding her own business, and then she heard this old, but familar voice. "Hey Betty. Gosh, I forgot how much I missed New York, and you."

Betty looked up from her work, and realized who this person was. It was her ex-boyfriend, Henry. She just sat there, shocked and confused. Wasn't he supposed to be in Tucson with his baby, and his supposed new girlfriend. So Betty just said, "Hey." That's it, hey. Then it finally sunk in and said, "Oh hi Henry. Wow it has been like forever since the last time we saw each other. So how is the baby doing?"

"Oh he's doing great. Yeah, we came to visit New York, and I was thinking about moving back here. You know, get my old job back here at Mode. That's why I came up here was to talk to Daniel and see if that was possible. Charlie has given me full custody of Aaron, so I decided to come back here. That won't be weird for you, if I started working here again, would it?"

"Not at all Henry. I have a boyfriend anyways, so we don't have to worry about getting involved or anything like that. No worries."

"Oh, that's great. So who is this mystery guy Betty? Do I know him?"

"Yes I do. Daniel and I are going out and oh that just made me remember, I have to be at the restaurant in an hour. You'll have to come back tomorrow because Daniel has already left and I need to get home and get ready. Sorry Henry. You should stop by the house one day, and bring the Aaron. I bet everyone would love to meet him. Well I need to go so, I guess I will see you tomorrow then?"

Yeah, that sound great Betty, and congratulations. I am so happy for you and Daniel. Enjoy your date tonight", and Henry walked away.

As Betty was walking towards the elevator, she was stopped by Marc and Amanda. "Hey Betty. We heard that you and Daniel are going out tonight for your two month anniversary, and we really hope that you like don't plan on wearing that", said Amanda.

"Well no, I planned on changing when I got home", said Betty, a little worried at the moment. And at that, with no explanation, Marc grabbed ahold of one arm, and Amanda grabbed a hold of the other and pretty much drug Betty to the Closet. They sat her in a chair and started running and grabbing clothes and throwing them at Betty.

"Okay, we are going to give you a whole new look for tonight, because this is kind of a big night for the both of you. Now go and try on all these clothes", said Marc. Betty went through so many clothes, and finally found the perfect outfit, according to Marc and Amanda. Then the fixed her hair and make up.

Betty looked down at her watch and realized that she only had ten minutes to get to the restaurant. Marc ran to the phone and called her a cab. Betty got on the elevator and when she got to the lobby, she saw her cab waiting on her. The whole ride to the restaurant, Betty was saying to herself, "Please let Daniel like my new look. Please let him like it." The cab dropped her off in front of the Le Bernardin, and she walked inside.

"How may I help you ma'am?", asked the hostess.

"Yes, there is a reservation under Meade," Betty said.

"Yes right this way ma'am. Mr. Meade is already at the dinning table." This was the moment Betty did not want to face. What would Daniel say, how would he react? The next thing she knew was that she was standing right in front of Daniel.


	4. One Word Part 4

"Wow, Betty you look amazing. I didn't expect you to get this dressed up, I do truely love it. Maybe you could dress like this more often?", Daniel asked, very pleased.

"Don't push it mister. I might, it depends on how I feel. Marc and Amanda pretty much forced me to look "nice" tonight", said Betty.

The rest of the night, there were many smiles and laughs between Daniel and Betty. After dinner, they walked towards his apartment, and Daniel was just about to call a cab for Betty, but then things changed. Betty spoke up and said,

"Daniel I think, well I hope, that maybe tonight could be the night. If you know what I mean. I have been wating a long time for this night and", and before Betty could get anymore out Daniel kissed Betty and said,

"Yes Betty, tonight is the right night. I just didn't know if you were ready, now I know." And Daniel and Betty walked into his apartment building.

The next morning, Betty once again awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee, except this time, she was happy, really happy. She walked over to Daniel and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow that smells even better than the last time I was here", Betty said, in a even peppier voice than usual.

"Well the last time you were here was because we stayed late at Mode, and last time we didn't, well you know", Daniel said in a playful voice. Then he started to tickle Betty and the Betty said to Daniel,

"Stop! You're going to let the eggs burn". Daniel stopped and turned back to the eggs. They both ate breakfast and got dressed and headed out the door.

When Betty sat down at her desk, she found a small note. It read: "Betty, please meet me in the Closet as so as you get this. It is very important, and make sure that Daniel DOES NOT come with you", and it was signed a friend. Just a friend. So Betty got up and got on the elevator. When she got to the Closet, she saw this small beam of light and walked towards it. When she got to it, she saw Henry, standing there.

"Henry, what are you doing down here", then she thought what if he was the one who sent her the note, "Were you the one who put that note on my desk to meet you down here?"

"Umm, yeah Betty that was me. I just wanted to tell you, I thought that my feelings for you did go away, but when I saw you with Daniel, it made me want you even more than before. I know that you just want to be friends, but come on, you and Daniel don't belong together. He deserves to be with some supermodel and you deserve to be with someone like me, who really likes you for you. Come on Betty, please give me another chance, I know that we can work this out."

"How dare you say that! You don't know what I deserve and I do deserve Daniel. He does love me for me, and I love him for him. Yes I know that he has had a bad past, but ever since we have been together, I have never felt this way about any other guy, not even you Henry. I am so sorry, but I could never take you back. I know that I hurt you, but you should be happy for me and you should move on with yours." And when saying all of this, Betty realized that she still had some feelings for Henry herself, but she loved Daniel now. Betty had no clue what to do. Should she stick with Daniel or should she go back to Henry?

That is the question, and when you read this you make the choice. I would like to hear what you have to say, should Betty stick with Daniel or should she go back to Henry? I will make the final decision, but in the writer's mind, it could go either ways. So tell me what you think when you read this part. I would love to hear what everyone has to say. Thanks!


	5. One Word Part 5

Betty stood there, staring at her feet and finally said after a long silence,

"Henry, I got to thinking. Yes I do have some sort of feelings for you, but the majority of them are gone. I still love you but me and Daniel somehow belong together. I'm so sorry Henry but I want to live my life, without you."

And at that Betty just walked away. She ran up the stairs and ran towards Daniel's office. But before she was able to run right through his door to give him a huge hug and kiss, she saw him kissing... MOLLY! Betty ran and hid behind her desk, and then started crying, but not too loud because she didn't want Daniel to know that she was there. Then she heard yelling in Daniel's office, so she decided to listen in.

"How dare you Molly. I can't believe you would just waltz into my office and kiss me knowing that I'm in love with Betty. I planned on, tonight at dinner, asking her to marry me. I know that the two of us have only been dating for a few months now, but it feels like I have know her for years. So just get the hell out of my office. I'm so sorry Molly but I love Betty, not you. So please just leave."

"Daniel I just came here to tell you that my cancer went away again and I figured that you would want to take me back and we could be together, but I see that you want to be with that slut Betty."

At that, Betty couldn't take anymore and marched her little butt right into Daniel's office and got right up in Molly's face and yelled,

"Who you callin a slut. Daniel is my man and you can't have him. I love him and you don't. You only want him so you can have someone to be there for you if your cancer comes back. Molly I'm sorry to sound so mean, but you don't come and mess with another woman's man. Please forgive me for yelling at you, but like I said you should do that."

And the next thing Betty knew was that Molly slapped her across the face. Betty just stood there and said,

"Molly, how dare you. I know I had a bit of an attitude there, but that doesn't give you the right to just slap me. Please Molly it would be best if you would leave. You know there is this very cute guy named Henry up in accounting. Maybe you should go check him out."

"Really? Well, okay then if you insist Betty. Daniel I'm so sorry, I had no clue what came over me. Just the thought of you with another woman made me mad. So, can we be friends?", asked Molly.

"Well, I guess so, just don't go and try messin with me again. Like I said Molly, I'm in love with Betty now," Daniel said.

And at that Molly walked out the door. Then Betty said,

"Daniel, I overheard the conversation between you and Molly. I heard enough, enough to know that you planned on proposing to me tonight. Daniel, honey, I flattered," said Betty.

"No need to finish Betty, I understand. I knew it was to good to be true. Well I'm going home now. I guess this is the end for us Betty," Daniel said, extremly sad now, a tear running down his face.

"Daniel wait! Please let me finish. I do. I do, I do, I do. Daniel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I am so happy that you finally got the guts to ask me. I will totally marry you!" said Betty, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Betty. Thank you. I promise, I will be the best husband possible!"

Now this is where the story ends. A few months after their engagement, Daniel and Betty get married in Paris. The whole Meade family is there as well as the Suaraz family. These two wonderful people have a happy life together, having two kids, a boy and a girl. Thank you so much for all of your support and help. I can't wait to write more new, fresher Detty fanfics, along with other things I like. So stay tuned.


End file.
